Knock Knock
by Dakota Candice
Summary: " Hari-hari Luhan dimulai dari suckday, moanday, toungeday, wetday, thristday, freakday, sexday. "Kita seperti coklat panas dan marshmellow, kamu panas dan aku menginginkan berada diatasmu." Hunhan Fanfiction, Genderswitch, Mature.


HunHan Fanfiction special new year 2k17. Yipiiiie!

Main Cast: Our lovely couple, Sehun & Luhan.

18+, Romance, Drama, Erotic

Author : Dakota Candice

 _._

 _._

 _._

Siapa yang tidak mengenal kota paris yang eksotis dan indah? Ibukota Perancis yang memiliki begitu banyak sisi mengagumkan sehingga para wisatawan penasaran untuk dapat menikmatinya.

…

Paris diketahui memiliki sebuah kawasan elite yang terkenal dikalangan wisatawan lokal maupun mancanegara. Di Champ Elysee semua mata akan terpuaskan oleh etalase-etalase yang isinya parfum dan barang-barang bermerek. Selain itu, sejumlah kafe juga berjajar di trotoar yang begitu lebar. Tapi untuk wisatawan yang memiliki hobi berbelanja barang mewah, tempat ini adalah surga.

Ada sebuah jalanan mewah di segetiga emas Seine River dan Champ Elysee, yaitu Avenue Montaigne yang memiliki butik-butik mewah seperti Louis Vuitton, Dior, dan Bvlgari.

Luhan rela menyakiti kaki rampingnya untuk berjalan kian kemari memasuki satu persatu butik seharian penuh diatas stiletto.

Itu hal yang menyenangkan untuk sebagian wanita, kemarin Luhan melakukannya untuk menjadi wanita cantik yang terdampar ditengah pesta. Seperti sekarang ini.

Dia duduk bersama dua pria, yang memiliki obsidian di mata adalah miliknya.

Oh Sehun, lelaki yang nyaris Luhan katai gagu beberapa bulan lalu. Lelaki itu hanya akan bicara dengan apa yang dia anggap penting, selain itu Luhan hanya akan mendapatkan ya atau tidak. Atau hanya ada beberapa kalimat seperti waktu dan tempat tentang kencan, itupun dalam pesan singkat.

Tidak yakin betul kenapa ketertarikan seksualnya jatuh pada Sehun. Menyalahkan pada kata tertarik adalah alasan dan ketika kupu-kupu bodoh berterbangan diperut karena sebuah ciuman pada malam dimana Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya, Luhan semakin ingin menarik lelaki itu semakin dekat.

Luhan yang waktu itu menjadi bintang wanita dalam iklan parfum pria, menemukan seseorang yang berdiri dengan tangan menyilang di dada. Mengintimidasinya dengan mata. Lelaki pemilik brand parfum itu, Sehun.

Sehun bukan sekedar memiliki bisnis parfum, dia punya banyak usaha lain seperti hotel,biro iklan,property dan lain-lain. Tapi Luhan mengenyampingkan masalah itu, dia hanya salah satu wanita yang masuk kedalam tatapan yang mengintimidasi milik Sehun. Hitam pekat dan seksi.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

Sadar akan tawaran Sehun, ia menggeleng.

Setidaknya akhir-akhir ini percakapan mereka tak pasif seperti sebulan yang lalu.

"Tidak. terima kasih."

"Apa kau sudah menciumnya?" tanya Sehun terdengar jahil pada pria yang duduk disebelahnya.

Luhan mengernyit, menemukan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia dengar. Sehun tak pernah kedengaran sebercanda itu.

"Ya." Lelaki itu mengangguk.

Dia adalah Chanyeol, satu-satunya teman dekat yang dimiliki Sehun.

"Juga, bermain lidah?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Keren."

Biarkan Luhan memperdalam kernyitan, mengetahui sisi lain dari Sehun. Dia tidak sedingin dan seserius kelihatannya.

"Dia mencintaimu, Luhan."

"Apa?" Nampak bingung ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengatakan itu.

Sebuah tangan merangkul Luhan dari belakang, sedangkan pelakunya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku menyimpan untuknya satu kursi di masa depanku, hanya berjaga-jaga jika dia ingin menjadi bagian dalam perjalananku."

"Dengar Luhan. Potong telingaku. Ini bukan pembelaan atas dasar aku temannya, tapi dia hanya bajingan kecil yang sekarang terdengar lebih serius." Chanyeol bergerak seolah-olah berusaha untuk meyakinkan.

Semua terasa asing, tapi Luhan penasaran pada sejauh mana Sehun menunjukan sisi yang lain ketika ia bersama teman dekatnya.

Sifatnya dingin, tapi bukan berarti lelaki seperti itu tidak tahu cara memperlakukan wanita. Terdengar sangat berlebihan, tapi Sehun adalah batu panas yang gila menurut Luhan.

Setiap hari sebanyak tiga kali, Sehun mengirimkan seikat bunga dan note kecil bertuliskan 'aku mencintaimu'. Hingga kamar Luhan terlihat seperti taman dengan bunga-bunga yang mulai layu atau… menurut adik laki-laki Luhan yang bernama Taehyung, malah lebih terlihat seperti sebuah pemakaman.

Lalu setiap minggu pagi, ada sekotak coklat didepan pintu rumah yang bertuliskan ' Aku mencintaimu seperti anak kecil gendut yang menyukai kue coklat.'

Selama dua bulan, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang. Tak masalah, Luhan suka dan ia pasti tersenyum-senyum sambil memegangi kotak tersebut. Tanpa menyadari ada sosok yang memperhatikannya dari luar pagar.

Sehun mengajaknya untuk mendatangi reuni sekolah. Tidak, mereka memiliki sekolah yang berbeda,hanya saja Sehun menginginkan Luhan menemaninya sebagai seorang kekasih.

Banyak pasang mata yang menyorot ketika Sehun menggandengnya masuk, menyita perhatian setiap manusia yang datang. Entahlah, kepercayaan diri Luhan mencair seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Dia bukan seorang pemalu tapi malam ini dia melakukannya.

Lalu dalam perjalanan pulang, hanya ada suara mesin dan hembusan dingin dari air conditioner.

"Chanyeol itu, dia sedang mengencani sekertarisku."

Sehun berbicara kepadanya?

"Tapi dia bodoh dalam urusan wanita, jadi banyak sekali pelajaran yang harus diberikan."

Ini benar Sehun?

"Maaf membuatmu tersinggung, kau bicara?"

Sehun tertawa kecil dalam keadaan menyetir, gigi taring mengintip dan matanya agak menyipit.

Dia memiliki kepribadian ganda, asumsi Luhan dalam hati.

"Apa caraku berbicara sangat mengerikan?" Sehun melihat sekilas, " Kau gemetar."

"Tidak, hanya saja itu sangat. Aneh?"

Tatapannya menyempit pada jalanan, sedikit merasa geli terlihat dari ekspresinya. "Seaneh itu?"

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk. "Agak aneh."

Tampaknya itu mengejutkan dia. "Oh? Well, lebih baik aku diam seperti biasa."

"Bukan, aku tidak bermaksud."

Sebuah tangan muncul di atas tangan Luhan, dia bergerak lembut dan menyengat seperti setrum. Ya Tuhan, tolong kuatkan Luhan.

"Sebelum denganmu, aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa wanita,"

Ya, Luhan tahu tanpa diberi tahu. Bahkan Sehun yang sering meniduri wanita bukan lagi menjadi hal asing. Itu bagian masa lalu, menurut Luhan.

"Aku pernah menjadi posesif dan banyak bicara untuk mengatur hubungan. Aku gagal karena hal itu, jadi seharusnya hal itu tidak diperlukan. Aku menginginkanmu, Luhan. Jangan biarkan ini gagal."

Luhan melemas menyerah dan menjatuhkan punggung ke sandaran, "Aku akan lebih menyukaimu, yang posesif dan cerewet.

Gelengan merupakan jawaban Sehun, seolah dia tak mempercayainya. Wanita lain tak menyukai dua hal itu, tapi Luhan ingin mendapatkan apapun darinya. Termasuk sifat posesif dan banyak bicara.

"Jadi itu tidak akan mudah, itu akan menjadi sulit, Sehun. Kita hanya perlu bekerja sama setiap hari, aku ingin melakukan itu karena aku juga menginginkanmu, semua tentang kamu. Setiap hari, selamanya. Aku dan kamu, setiap hari!"

"Kita sudah sampai."

Sadar tak ada respon, Luhan menggerakan kepala ke samping. Mereka sudah berada di halaman rumah dan semua menjadi canggung. Luhan memilih menarik diri selagi melepaskan sabuk pengaman, membuka pintu mobil mendahului Sehun.

Rasanya, dia seperti memohon kepercayaan kepada orang lain, akan menyakitkan orang lain itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Sejak awal, komitmen Luhan adalah menerima kelebihan dan memahami kekurangan pasangannya.

Luhan mengetuk pintu dan juga mendengar langkah yang mendekat.

Sebuah tangan ikut mengetuk pintu dari arah belakang. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun melakukan itu selain atas dasar bunga dan coklat.

Gagang pintu bergerak, Taehyung membuka pintu dengan wajah luar biasa malas. Ada earbuds ditelinganya.

"Taehyung, ini Sehun."

Dua jari tengah melayang diudara dari anak laki-laki belasan tahun tersebut, tepat didepan wajah Sehun.

Luhan boleh geram, tapi Taehyung bergerak lebih cepat untuk pergi. Meninggalkan mereka di ambang pintu.

"Maaf, dia baru mempelajari itu."

Anak mana yang butuh pelajaran tentang mengacungkan jari tengah, Luhan juga tidak tahu. Alasan yang terdengar irasional untuk Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia mempelajarinya dengan baik."

Luhan menarik nafasnya panjang, tiba-tiba sentuhan hangat mendarat di bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda.

Hangat dan agak menyakitkan.

"Aku pulang. Selamat malam?"

"Selamat malam."

Dan Luhan memutuskan senyuman tipis dengan menutup pintu.

…

Orang lain boleh mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah gadis dewasa yang cantik, mandiri dan jauh dari kata kekanakan. Coret, Taehyung benar-benar tidak setuju.

Tak ingin peduli, ia memasang earbuds dan menaikan volume ke tingkatan yang paling tinggi.

Sebuah tangan menarik earbudsnya dari belakang, siapa lagi kalau bukan ibunya yang baru datang dari Seoul tadi sore.

"Ibu datang kesini bukan untuk menemanimu pergi ke klinik THT!"

Jihyo melempar benda itu sembarangan dan membuat Taehyung mendengus menghibarkan bendera kekalahan.

"Lebih buruk lagi mendengar Luhan menyanyi dan merengek. Anak ibu yang satu itu, mulai sinting karena lelaki!"

Jihyo mengambil napas dengan sengaja, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. " Masuk ke kamar dan kunci pintunya. Tolong, Taehyung."

"Oke,oke." Taehyung mengangkat tangannya dan mengambil ponsel dari meja. "Aku yang mengalah lagi."

Banyak hal yang tidak Taehyung sukai di dunia ini, tak terkecuali mengalah untuk Luhan.

Luhan menutup inbox-nya. Napas yang kacau dan debaran jantung yang membuatnya muak. Dia selalu berharap menemukan pesan singkat dari Sehun selama dua hari ini. Bunga masih selalu dikirim oleh kurir pribadi Sehun, tapi Luhan tak mau mengambilnya. Dia butuh Sehun, sekarang.

Dia berdiam diri di kamar sejak tadi sore, menyanyikan lagu blues dengan sangat berantakan. Berharap segala kegelisahannya hilang.

Luhan bergumam dan mulai mengetik sesuatu disana, "Oh Sehun sialan!"

Dalam cuaca dingin dan malam yang sepi. Sehun berada tepat diluar pagar rumah Luhan dan sesekali melihat apa yang terjadi dilantai atas. Setidaknya ia mengharapkan sebuah bayangan muncul dari jendela, namun itu tidak terjadi selama satu jam lebih.

Sehun mengambil sesuatu dari jok kosong disebelahnya. Ia menyingkirkan kotak itu dan mengambil isinya. Mewah dan mengkilat, dua kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan benda yang dipegangnya.

Memutar-mutar benda itu dengan jarinya, Sehun menatap kearah pintu. Dia tidak yakin kenapa dia berhenti di depan rumah itu dengan sebuah cincin berlian. Dia masih muda, kaya dan tampan, lalu masalahnya ini semua terlalu cepat.

Membuka pintu mobil, Sehun memutuskan pergi untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Dia tidak berharap adik Luhan yang akan membukanya. Menyebalkan ketika kau diacungi jari tengah tepat di depan wajah.

Sehun menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu, dia menarik rambutnya kebelakang dengan jari-jari. Butuh waktu agak lama sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk lagi.

Luhan dapat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu berkali-kali, tapi pintu tak kunjung dibukakan. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan orang bodoh itu malam-malam begini? Kemana Ibu dan Taehyung? Dia bermonolog di dalam hati.

Penasaran, Luhan mengintip dari balik jendela. Sebuah BMW biru terparkir di luar pagar. Dia melompat tanpa sadar menyadari itu adalah mobil Sehun.

Pengharapan yang menggelora bergegas melewati Luhan. Dia meraih mantel coklat yang menggantung di samping pintu kamar, mengenakannya sambil menyusuri anak tangga.

Dibawah benar-benar sepi, tapi beberapa menit lalu Luhan mendengar pertikaian kecil antara Taehyung dan Ibunya.

Luhan membuka pintu, seseorang dengan denim hitam dan turtleneck yang menutupi bagian bibir berdiri dihadapannya, menatapnya dan bergetar. Tentu saja, diluar dingin.

"Hai?"

Sehun benar-benar luar biasa dan Luhan meleleh akan satu kata dengan nada serak itu.

"Luhan , siapa yang datang sayang?" tanya Jihyo yang berjalan mendekat.

Luhan bergeser dan senyuman lebar menghapus sisi kedewasaan.

"Ada tamu? Siapa?"

Sehun mengangkat alis, mengamati Luhan dan wanita yang mirip sekali dengan…

"Dia Ibuku."

"Oh, sialan." Umpatnya pelan dan menarik napas.

"Sehun?" tebak Jihyo dan mendapat anggukan kecil Sehun. "Aku pernah melihatmu."

"Dimana?"

"Di kamar, ponsel dan dompet Luhan."

"Ibuuu!"

Senyuman kecil itu tertuju untuk Luhan, ada rasa senang ketika Sehun mendengar hal kecil itu dari Jihyo.

"Bawa dia masuk Luhan, dia memucat. Apa aku perlu membuat coklat panas?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Jihyo berlalu, meninggalkan mereka dipintu.

Senyuman itu, yang membuat Sehun tidur tak nyenyak dua malam ini karena merindukannya. Pipi sehalus bola saju yang menambah kesempurnaan senyuman itu, Sehun bisa gila kalau tidak melihatnya.

Sehun berdehem, bergerak canggung dan menatap Luhan yang berdiri dengan tatapan menantangnya.

Senyumannya hilang, hanya ada ketegangan dan tanda tanya besar di mata bulat itu. Sehun tak pernah merasa ngeri.

"Aku kembali ke mobil sebentar," Sehun mencoba menyembunyikan genggaman ditangan kirinya, " ada sesuatu yang tertinggal."

Satu langkah Luhan mundur, mempersilahkan pada Sehun dengan gerakan tangan. Dia wanita biasa, bisa merasa sedih,kesal,senang,kecewa dan ingin menangis.

Yang utama adalah, senang dan kecewa. Sehun memiliki pikiran yang jauh lebih matang, tapi sikapnya belakangan ini agak menyulitkan. Entahlah, yang menyulitkan disini apakah Sehun atau justru Luhan sendiri.

Beberapa langkah didepan, Sehun menendang angin dan mengumpat. "Sialan."

Dia mengumpati dirinya sendiri, atau bahkan meyakinkan diri bahwa ia hanyalah seorang pengecut dengan sebuah cincin yang ia sembunyikan di genggaman tangannya.

Sehun kembali dengan cepat, Luhan dibelakang menutup pintu dan menaikan suhu ruangan agar lebih hangat.

Segelas coklat hangat dan marshmellow dibawa Luhan dari dapur. Jihyo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua diruang tengah.

Mereka sama-sama diam dalam sepi, terlalu sibuk menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Sehun lebih dewasa dan dia ingin hubungannya dengan Luhan baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau suka bunga-bunga itu?"

Itu bukan penjelasan. Luhan bergelut dengan hati dan pikiran, kadang merasa bodoh untuk mencintai lelaki yang tak bisa menjalani hubungan normal selayaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Mereka layu, sepertiku."

Sehun terseyum miring, meletakan beberapa marshmellow keatas coklat hangatnya."Jenis apa yang paling kau suka? Jangan mengatakan semuanya, karena aku selalu mendapatkan jawaban itu setiap menanyakan hal yang sama."

"Jenis waktu dan tempat kencan."

Sehun seharusnya mendedikasikan satu sel otaknya untuk memahami Luhan. Dia menemukan Luhan dengan tatapan masam yang membuatnya tesenyum.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya."

Sehun meletakan mug itu dan mengeluarkan dua tiket penerbangan.

Luhan mengambilnya dan mengamati setiap kata yang tertulis di dalam tiket tersebut, dia melihat kearah Sehun dengan wajah tak mengerti. Bukan penolakan, hanya saja ibunya sedang berada disini, kan?

Bibirnya tersenyum kearah Luhan dengan tangan yang menyibukkan diri mengusap satu sama lain agar merasa hangat.

Ketika Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri tegak, ia menemukan Sehun yang ikut berdiri didepannya. Terkejut, Luhan terjatuh pada sofa dibelakangnya dan masih memegangi tiket itu.

"Kenapa harus besok?"

"Lusa ulang tahun adikku. Mau menemani?"

"Aku menginginkan makan oden di pinggir jalan bersamamu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sambil menarik diri dari sofa, Luhan tersenyum. "Sesederhana itu?"

Dia menarik Luhan untuk mendekat, " Apa aku boleh meminjam sebuah ciuman? Aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya nanti."

Luhan merasa tegang dan muram ketika jari-jari Sehun memasuki helaian rambutnya.

Dan ketika bibir itu mendekat kewajahnya, dia bisa merasakan hembusan hangat dari napas Sehun.

Sehun mengecupnya lama, mendorong Luhan maju dengan memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Yang mampu Luhan lakukan hanya berpegangan pada pinggang Sehun dan memejanmkan matanya menikmati.

"Dan aku masih mendapatkan beberapa kupu-kupu yang bodoh."

Senyuman terasa ketika Sehun meraup beberapa kali dengan bibir tipisnya, pelan dan hangat.

"Apa bibirmu dari McDonalds?"

Mendongak, Luhan berekspresi aneh dengan matanya.

"Cause I'm lovin' it."

Tolong, Sehun. Jangan membuat betis Luhan melemas karena perkataanmu.

Luhan seperti kebanyakan wanita diluar sana, menyukai pria yang pandai merayu hingga dia memekik girang dalam hati.

Melihat ke mata berbinarnya, Sehun tahu Luhan menyukai apa yang ia lakukan. "Rasamu manis, Luhan."

"Aku tahu."

…

Disini, Luhan benar-benar tahu siapa yang sebenarnya menjadi anak yang bodoh. Iya, dirinya sendiri.

Jihyo kemarin baru saja datang dari Seoul untuk mengunjunginya dan Taehyung. Lalu malam ini, Luhan justru sedang berada di salah satu kamar apartemen di Gangnam. Oh, Luhan tidak dapat menolak ajakan Sehun untuk mendatangi pesta adiknya.

Apartemen berukuran sedang itu menyajikan pemandangan malam hari langsung dari jendela kamar, dia berbaring di salah satu sofa selagi menunggu Sehun kembali dari mini market.

"Yaampun, kenapa aku bisa disini." Gumam Luhan dan menertawai dirinya sendiri, dia beranjak dan memilih untuk tidur.

Mungkin Luhan menemukan matanya mencair di pagi hari. Bagaimana tidak, ketika ia membuka mata hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Sehun yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana putih pendek dan tubuh bagian atas yang terbuka.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanyanya santai.

Iya, Sehun! Luhan sudah bangun, jadi tolong pakai bajumu sekarang!

"Aku lari beberapa keliling ditaman, tubuhku lengket dan kau tidak akan menyukainya." Katanya pada Luhan. "Ada sebuah kedai kopi dibawah, kita bisa menikmatinya. Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau selesai mandi."

Kaus putih menutupi bagian yang Luhan perhatikan sejak tadi.

Mereka tidur dikamar yang berbeda, tentu saja itu kemauan Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan mengharapkan tidur nyenyak dan hangat dipelukannya. Ia juga tidak tahu pasti kenapa pria itu tidak mandi dikamarnya sendiri.

Luhan bergetar ketika Sehun mendekat kearahnya, memberi sebuah kecupan singkat.

Tiba-tiba gerakan tangan Luhan pada kaus Sehun membuat pria itu terjatuh keatasnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun pergi.

"Kau bisa mati karena aku menindihmu."

Luhan tersenyum mendengarkan, matanya yang masih mengantuk membuat Sehun gemas. Ia mencoba untuk bangun tapi Luhan lumayan kuat untuk menahannya.

"Bisakah aku memilikimu untuk sarapan di atas kasur?"

Saat berikutnya, Sehun telah ditarik kedalam pelukan Luhan, dan mulutnya menempel di mulut Sehun, menciumnya dengan ganas.

Sehun terlihat kebingungan, tapi ia tidak yakin untuk berhenti. Mungkin efek somek semalam, menurutnya. Hanya percaya pada apa yang dipikirkan.

Luhan melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan semenjak melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, Ia mendorong tangannya dirambut Sehun dan menyukai cara bagaimana Sehun membalas ciumannya, seakan-akan dia harus melakukannya, seolah dia gila jika tidak melakukannya karena nyaris menunggu terlalu lama.

Sehun menghisap lidah Luhan setelah ia mempelajari bahwa gadis itu menyukainya, begitu banyak membuatnya ingin menghisap di suatu bagian lain dengan penuh semangat.

Tangannya meluncur masuk kedalam piyama Luhan dan gadis itu mengerang, merasakan sebuah dorongan ereksi pada selangkangannya.

Luhan bergerak mengangkang, dengan kedua lutut di kedua sisi pinggul Sehun, kemudian membungkus jari-jarinya di rambut Sehun dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Ia menjilat bibir Sehun, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membelai lidah itu bersama lidahnya.

Sehun mencengkram dan dia mendorong dirinya menjauh, menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kasur, lehernya melengkung untuk melihat kearah Luhan disebelah kirinya dengan dada turun-naik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Luhan."

Luhan menjalankan jari-jarinya pada dada dibawah kaus Sehun, merasakan detaknya dan betapa keras otot-ototnya. Kemudian menyusuri bagian otot perutnya, hingga membentuk pikiran bagaimana ia menyentuhnya ketika Sehun sedang telanjang.

"Aku menyentuhmu. Menginginkanmu habis-habisan, Sehun."

Dia menangkap tangan Luhan, menghentikan gerakan.

"Nanti, ini masih pagi."

"Tidak ada yang membuat peraturan seperti itu."

"Bukan itu maksudnya. Ini butuh waktu untuk memulai sesuatu yang kita _butuhkan_. Aku telah kehilangan pikiranku sejak kamu menciumku tadi."

"Jadi mari kita selesaikan sekarang?"

Cengkaraman pada tangan Luhan mengencang.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat."

"Mengapa tidak?" Lalu sebuah pikiran memukul Luhan mengejutkan. "Apa kau tak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan seks denganku?"

"Tidak." rahangnya mengeras dan tak mau melihat kearah Luhan. "Apa kau pernah?"

Melihat kearah lain tanpa menjawab, Luhan mengamati kaca gedung disebrang yang berkilauan biru. Luhan ingin menyenangkan hati Sehun, ia tahu ia akan mencapai untuk berada dibawah Sehun.

Luhan menaiki tubuh Sehun yang setengah terduduk menyender, mengguncang pinggulnya dan menemukan ereksi yang keras dibalik celana putih yang pendek itu.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Sehun." katanya serak, menghirup aroma Sehun yang mulai terangsang. Dia merasa masih mabuk.

"Kau membuatku menjadi gila."

Ia menangkup wajah Luhan, menekan keras bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu. Membalikan posisi sehingga Luhan berada dibawahnya.

"Kita akan mati jika terus-terusan saling menindih." Kata Luhan menyeringai jahil.

Luhan membuka kaus Sehun lalu bergerak kebagian celana dan membuka dengan lambat.

"Aku membutuhkan ini, Sehun." katanya berbisik. "Berikan aku ini."

Sehun tak terlihat santai, tapi tidak bergerak untuk menghentikan Luhan juga. Ketika _ia_ jatuh berat ke permukaan tangan Luhan, ia mengerang dengan suara berat dan erotis.

Luhan meremasnya dengan lembut, sengaja karena ia ingin mengukur dengan tangannya, panas dan keras seperti batu. Lalu ia meluncurkan lagi salah satu tangannya pada batang ereksi Sehun, membelainya dari dasar hingga keujung.

Napasnya tertahan dan bergetar kearah Luhan.

Sehun mencengkram paha Luhan, menarik piyama itu meluncur keatas, jarinya bergerak pada renda putih sebuah thong.

"Aku ingin membaringkanmu terlentang," gumamnya kembali mendekat pada bibir Luhan, "dan menjilatmu hingga kau memohon untukku."

"Oh? Apa aku boleh memohon sekarang?"

Luhan membelai dia dengan satu tangan.

Salah satu jarinya meluncur dibawah tubuh Luhan, ujungnya menyelip diantara gairah yang basah.

"Aku hanya sedikit menyentuhmu," matanya menatap dengan cara berkilauan. "Berapa lama? Berapa lama kau tak melakukannya?"

Mata Luhan tertutup terhadap kerentanan yang tak terelakan.

"Kau begitu sempit. Aku tidak menduga perempuan seusiamu masih perawan."

Oh, itu sedikit melukai harga diri Luhan tapi ia menyukai pengakuan Sehun.

"Kau juga cantik disini, indah dan merah muda."

Luhan tak mau menatap Sehun karena malu, ia mencengkram bantalnya dengan kuat ketika pria itu menarik keluar dan mendorong lembut kedalam dirinya.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun!" ia terengah-engah dan mendorong pinggulnya kearah jari Sehun.

Luhan tak pernah begitu terangsang dalam hidupnya sampai ia benar-benar ingin merasakan orgasme. Sehun juga terengah-engah dengan gairahnya.

Satu tangan Sehun membelai pipi Luhan. "Apa kau malu? Wajahmu memerah."

"Ya."

Senyumnya antara senang dan nakal, mempermainkan Luhan dibawah sana sampai bergetar dan menyerah pada orgasme pertama yang hebat.

Pipi Luhan memanas dan semakin memerah, mengkhianati rasa malunya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya."

"Aku tidak berharap kau menahannya." Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Luhan ketika melihatnya tak berdaya. " Ini tidak adil ketika aku tidak bisa menghentikan apa yang kau perbuat. Aku melanggar semua aturanku denganmu."

Keseriusan nada rendahnya mengirimkan sejuta percaya diri pada Luhan. "Aturan dibuat untuk dilanggar."

Ereksinya menyapu selangkangan Luhan, memasukinya pelan dan Luhan merintih, begitu nyeri dan kosong, seolah-olah orgasme sebelumnya hanya sebuah peringatan bahwa itu tidak mampu meredakannya.

Dia tegang ketika Luhan mengaitkan jari-jari di punggungnya. Menyelipkan benda kerasnya pada lipatan basah milik Luhan. Aroma napsu Sehun tercium lembab dan berat diudara.

"Luhan." Ia terengah dengan suara berat yang seksi, menarik keluar dan mendorong dengan lambat. Menyakitkan untuk Luhan tapi ia mulai menyukai ini.

Luhan memasukkan dirinya lebih, mendorong milik Sehun agar lebih dalam. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasakan dengan nikmat.

"Kau begitu besar."

Kepala Sehun merendah untuk meluncurkan lidahnya pada setiap pahatan leher Luhan, mengumpulkan keasinan dan gumaman rendah yang gembira. Pinggulnya bergejolak tidak sabar diatas Luhan.

"Lambat," dia memperingatkan Sehun dengan cengkraman dipunggung.

"Tatap aku ketika kau datang untukku," gumamnya bergetar di leher Luhan.

Erangannya bergetar dengan klimkas yang membengkak, kaki Luhan bergetar ketika ada sesuatu yang mendorong dibawah sana hingga meleleh.

Dan Sehun masih bergerak diatasnya yang seakan-akan berputar, mendorong lebih dalam dan Luhan hanya bereaksi tak berdaya karena Sehun terlalu keras menyentuh jaringan lembutnya itu.

"Kau ketat dan lembut. Apakah itu sakit?"

"Tidak. please! Lagi!"

Ada senyuman miring yang tak terlihat, Sehun hanya butuh beberapa detik lagi untuk mencapai orgasmenya, ia seperti tersedak ketika Luhan benar-benar menjepitnya dibawah sana dengan serakah.

Mata mereka terkunci satu sama lain ketika kenikmatan menyebar dari tempat dimana mereka terhubung.

Luhan memejamkan mata, merasa tatapan itu begitu intim dengan tubuhnya yang terekspos.

Dia berkeringat setelah mandinya, tapi Luhan menyukai wajah itu bergetar ketika meluncurkan orgasmenya di dalam sana. Menarik.

Ketika orgasme hebat itu datang, Luhan merasa memiliki Sehun sepenuhnya, seperti pria itu memilikinya.

Sehun menyapu rambut basah Luhan dari pelipis, ujung jarinya meluncur lembut di wajah itu, dia mencium singkat Luhan untuk menenangkan ketegangan dan napas yang tak teratur.

"Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri ini,"

Karena suara Sehun begitu menggantung, Luhan mencoba bertanya.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi aku melanggar aturan yang kubuat untuk hubungan kita, jadi aku harus menghentikannya."

Semuanya otomatis menjadi rusak.

"Oh."

Luhan menyingkirkan hati-hati tubuh Sehun dari atasnya, sedikit meringis ketika merasakan dirinya menyelip keluar dibawah sana. Semua terjadi karena sengaja, tapi pemikiran Sehun tidak pernah melunak.

"Sialan," katanya kasar. "Aku mengingkinkanmu lagi, Lu!"

Mengambil sehelai tisu, Sehun mengusap lembut tempat diantara kedua kaki Luhan. Terasa intim, seperti seks mereka tadi.

Ketika merasa semua menjadi mengering, Luhan menarik selimut dan berbalik memunggungi Sehun yang sedang memakai kembali baju dan celananya.

Setelah memulihkan penampilannya, ia kembali berbaring disebelah Luhan.

Setiap detik yang berlalu, ia merasa Sehun menarik diri darinya, koneksi antara mereka seperti tergelincir jauh. Luhan mendapati dirinya menyusut ke sisi kasur.

Semua kehangatan yang baru saja ia rasakan surut menjadi sebuah kebekuan, menjadikan Luhan kedinginan sehingga ia menarik lagi selimutnya hampir menutupi kepala.

Sehun tidak bergerak sedikitpun ketika Luhan mulai bergerak disampingnya dan meraba-raba piyamanya yang tergeletak dibalik selimut. Seolah-olah ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa Luhan berada disana.

Luhan bergerak bangkit dari balik selimut ketika Sehun menghilang dari pintu kamar. Memakai kembali piyama itu dan berniat untuk ke kamar mandi.

Tiba-tiba, Sehun kembali dengan satu kaleng minuman bersoda dan membuka tutupnya. Tanpa menatap Luhan, dia bertanya.

"Coca-cola?"

"Tidak, thanks." Suaranya kecil, tapi Sehun tampak tak memperhatikan, atau mungkin tidak peduli. Dia menuangnya pada gelas kosong yang terletak di meja kecil di dekat sofa.

Bingung dan merasa terluka, Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mencoba menemukan apa sebenarnya yang salah.

…

Olesan lipgloss adalah hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan sebelum meninggalkan cermin, tapi ia benar-benar kagum ketika berbalik dan menemukan bayangan Sehun menyandar pada kusen pintu dengan setelan jas abu-abu, turtleneck hitam dan sepatu loafers hitam.

Tuhan, Luhan begitu mengenal pria itu. Nyata-nyatanya ia tidak bisa membungkus otaknya yang berkeliling memikirkan Sehun, tidak pada saat dihadapkan pada ketampanan yang unik itu.

Dan, Sehun tiba-tiba merengut. Menjauh dari pintu dan mendatanginya, kemudian memeluk. Jarinya bergerak pada perut Luhan dibalik kain merah yang tipis.

Luhan menarik Sehun untuk merunduk supaya bibirnya turun untuk menerima sebuah ciuman sambil bercanda.

"Apa-apaan yang kau pakai?" Tanya Sehun, tampaknya sedikit mereda oleh sambutan Luhan yang antusias.

"Pakaian."

"Kau terlihat telanjang dengan pakaian itu."

"Kupikir, kau menyukaiku telanjang." Diam-diam Luhan senang dengan pilihan pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan sejak tadi siang. Apa yang jadi keberatan untuk Sehun adalah bagian perutnya yang sangat tipis hingga memperlihatkan permukaan kulit.

"Aku menyukaimu telanjang secara _pribadi_."

"Oke, aku tidak akan mengeluh dengan pemandanganku saat ini." Lanjutnya lagi.

Dan, anehnya Luhan merasa gembira dengan keposesifan itu setelah rasa sakitnya atas penarikan diri Sehun tadi pagi. Perbedaan yang sangat ekstrim.

Luhan tak ingat banyak tentang apa yang terjadi setelah mereka tiba, hanya ada cahaya kamera yang menyilaukan saat tiba di luar gedung dan senyuman Luhan dilakukan secara spontanitas. Ia sedikit penasaran, siapa sebenarnya adik Sehun? Hingga ulang tahunnya terlihat seperti pers, bukan pesta.

Pada saat mereka memasuki gedung, ada seseorang memanggil nama Sehun dan ia pergi berbalik. Luhan bergegas menjauh, menyelinap diantara para tamu.

Luhan menyambar satu gelas sampanye dari pelayan yang lewat, mencoba menikmati pesta itu sendirian. Karena Luhan yakin Sehun sedang berbincang dengan tamu lain mengenai perusahaan.

Sedikit bosan, Luhan menyadari gelasnya kosong dan menukar lagi dengan segelas sampanye.

Luhan merasakan Sehun berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Ia membungkuk dan berbisik, "Jangan lupa kau disini bersamaku."

Dia marah? Apa-apaansih? Mata Luhan menyipit. "Kau yang melakukannya."

"Tidak disini, Luhan." Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada setiap orang yang menyapanya. "Tidak sekarang."

"Tidak akan terjadi," ketus Luhan ketika Sehun menarik tangannya.

Makan malam diumumkan dan Luhan hanya mengaduk makanannya, lagi-lagi Sehun meninggalkanya sendirian. Tapi ia bersyukur karena pria itu tak mengajaknya masuk kedalam perbincangan yang membosankan.

Lelaki itu berada di podium dan sesekali melirik kearah Luhan.

Tidak ada acara meniup lilin dan memotong kue, jadi Luhan masih sedikit kebingungan tentang _yang mana adik Sehun_?

Orang-orang mulai melangkah menjauh dari meja mereka. Seorang pria muda datang kearah Luhan, rambutnya hitam pekat dan memiliki iris mata coklat. Tampan dan memiliki senyuman kekanak-kanakan, Luhan terpancing untuk membalas senyumannya.

"Hai."

Tampaknya lelaki itu tahu siapa Luhan, dan yang membuat canggung adalah Luhan tak mengenal pria itu tapi ia pura-pura tahu.

"Hai."

Dia tertawa dan suaranya mempesona. "Aku Jongin. Adik Sehun."

"Oh, tentu saja."

"Mau berdansa denganku?"

Luhan melirik ke tempat Oh Sehun berdiri, dia dikelilingi orang-orang yang ingin berbicara dengannya, kebanyakan dari mereka perempuan.

"Ya." ketika ia hendak berpaling, ia mengenali wanita yang berada disamping Sehun -Tiffany Hwang.

Luhan berusaha tersenyum pada Jongin.

Dengan bergandengan tangan, mereka menuju ballroom dan melangkahkan kaki ke lantai dansa. Lagu mulai diputar dengan irama waltz.

Secara alami Luhan mengikuti alur musiknya.

"Darimana kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku model untuk iklan parfumnya."

"Kau bekerja untuknya?"

"Ya."

Dia menyeringai. "Sehun itu lelaki brengsek, maaf memberitahumu."

"Kau melukai perasaanku. Aku sudah tahu."

"Sehun pasti menyukai pertemuan denganmu saat pertama kali, sehingga ia bisa menarikmu untuk berkencan."

Luhan mengutuk dalam hati, ia sudah menerka apa asumsi pria itu akan hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Lelaki sepertinya mudah untuk menarik perempuan mendekat, termasuk aku." Luhan mengambil napas panjang, merasa tak nyaman walaupun Jongin bergerak rapih dalam dansa itu. "Aku seratus persen setuju, dia benar-benar brengsek."

Jongin kembali tersenyum dengan karisma yang kekanakan. Setidaknya perhatian Luhan teralih dari pria di podium itu.

"Aku lupa, selamat ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih, Luhan. Dansamu juga bagus."

Tiba-tiba Sehun muncul di samping mereka. "Aku ingin memotong dansa kalian. Maaf." Sepertinya itu bukan sebuah permintaan.

Jongin berhenti dan menatapnya, Luhan mengangguk. Dia mundur tanpa senyuman pada Sehun.

"Jangan menjauh," katanya cemberut. "Aku sudah mengingatkan, kau datang kesini bersamaku."

"Sepertinya kau ingin bertemu Tiffany."

Sehun selalu mengambil alih segala hal, dansa tadi dan juga kepercayaan diri Luhan akan hubungan mereka.

Alisnya melengkung, "Kau cemburu."

"Benarkah? Apa terlihat seperti itu?" Luhan membuang muka.

Wajahnya frustasi dengan suara lemah. "Menjauhlah dari adikku."

"Masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya aku bilang begitu."

Kemarahan Luhan mulai terbakar, dia merasa diragukan semenjak kejadian seks pagi tadi. Tapi lelaki itu seperti membalikan masalahnya tentang Tiffany.

"Kalau begitu jauhi Tiffany, Oh Sehun."

"Kami berteman."

"Kau tertarik menjadikan mantan kekasih sebagai teman? Teman seperti apa? Mengatakan kau berteman dengan mantan kekasihmu itu seperti mengatakan 'Hey anjing itu mati, tapi kita masih bisa menyimpannya'.—Oh, kau pernah tidur dengannya… Atau belum?"

Sehun mencengrkram bahu Luhan dengan kedua tangan. Dia seperti menaburkan ribuan duri pada luka yang belum sepenuhnya kering.

"Sialan. Dengar, aku tidak menginginkannya. Sialan, Luhan. Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Karena aku ingin berpikiran seperti itu."

"Luhan." Sehun mencoba meraihnya dan Luhan berjalan mundur dengan cepat.

"Ke toilet, sebentar."

Luhan sangat terluka dengan sikap Sehun, apa pria itu baru saja menganggapnya mengobral sebuah perasaan? Atau… dia memang menganggap perasan Luhan memang untuk diobral? Sialan, Sehun seharusnya mengatakan semuanya baik-baik, dia bahkan menghindari soal Tiffany lalu malah menyalahkan kedekatan baru Luhan dan adiknya.

Mungkin dengan sedikit menutup mata, kesabaran berlimpah akan mendatangi Luhan.

Saat Luhan berniat untuk keluar dari kamar mandi, Tiffany berada didepannya dan menahan dengan gerakan tangan.  
"Apa kau punya waktu? Aku ingin bicara." Pinta wanita itu. Suaranya sombong, seolah-olah dia bisa mencabik keseluruhan Luhan dengan suara itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak."

"Apa Sehun sudah menidurimu?"

"Dan kau belum."

Tiffany melotot, mendengar kepercayaan diri Luhan agak terkejut. "Sayang, tepat sekali. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Luhan memegangi pinggiran westafel dari belakang, "Karena dia tidak tertarik pada tubuhmu."

"Dia brengsek, tapi dia tidak meniduri wanita yang memiliki keterkaitan status dengannya."

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk setuju. "Aku tahu, dia memang seperti itu. Dulu."

Tatapannya menyempit, seolah dia berusaha mengambil kesempatan dari ekspresi Luhan yang terlihat sok tegar.

"Tahu nasib wanita-wanita yang Sehun tiduri? Mereka telanjang lalu semuanya selesai, tidak ada harapan untuk memimpikan masa depan bersama Oh Sehun, termasuk kau."

"Lalu dia memberimu Battery Operated Boyfriend?— _vibrator_. Atau mengijinkanmu ditiduri pria lain? Mengenaskan."

"Dia tidak mau menikahi wanita yang pernah ia tiduri, dia tidak menghormati wanita seperti itu."

"Dan kau? Dia belum pernah menidurimu tapi meninggalkanmu lebih dulu, apa itu menyakitkan?"

Luhan mempertahankan sikap dinginnya meskipun perkataan Tiffany merusak bagian sensitifnya dengan parah.

"Wanita bodoh.

Wanita membutuhkan alasan untuk melakukan seks…

lelaki hanya membutuhkan sebuah tempat.

Dia akan membuatmu menangis, membohongimu,menyakiti hatimu, membuat air matamu terjatuh, membuatmu bersedih

…. seperti apa yang dilakukannya padaku."

Luhan memilih keluar tanpa berhenti dan Sehun di depan pintu menunggunya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya sadar raut wajah Luhan lebih buruk dari tadi.

"Aku membenci Tiffany Hwang."

Terdengar pelan dan bergetar, tapi Sehun menemukan wajah memerah Luhan dibalik emosi.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak baik, Luhan. Berapa usiamu? Kau membenci seseorang tanpa alasan. Keterlaluan."

"Aku punya banyak alasan!"

"Jangan membentakku!" Sehun merasa keterlaluan kali ini, dia tidak pernah membentak wanita itu sekalipun, dan hasilnya Luhan sekarang melangkah mundur menjauh.

"Lu."

Gerakan Sehun sigap untuk mencengkram bagian sikunya. Luhan sangat ingin menumpahkan emosinya dengan tangisan. Tidak bisa, kekecewaan bagai mengikis matanya.

"Dia-"

"Oke, kau cemburu pada Tiffany dan aku cemburu pada adikku sendiri. Kita impas."

Apa kau bercanda, Sehun? Dengan adik laki-lakinya sendiri? Juga, Luhan rasa alasannya membenci Tiffany bukan karena kejadian diatas podium tadi.

"Apa kau mau pulang?"

Seakan-akan Luhan siap menghancurkan pesta ulang tahun ini. Perkataan Sehun tidak terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan, tapi permintaan.

"Ya."

"Aku membawamu kesini, berarti kau harus pulang bersamaku, Luhan. Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jongin disini."

Katakan saja jika kau masih ingin menikmati pestanya, Sehun. Kekasihmu selalu memahami apapun yang kau inginkan.

"Aku bisa pulang dengan supirmu."

Luhan terlihat seperti wanita sok tegar yang akan masuk kedalam daftar _tiduri_ dan _selesai_.

"Bagus." Ujung jari Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan, ia tersenyum kecil. "Tidur dengan nyenyak, jangan lupa menghapus riasanmu juga."

"Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungi supirku. Aku akan mengirimkan nomor telfonnya melalui pesan." lanjutnya lagi.

Kekasih macam apa _sih_ Oh Sehun? mengatakan dengan enteng jika Luhan membutuhkan sesuatu, dia bisa menghubungi supirnya. Kekasih Luhan itu ya dia, bukan supirnya. Lalu Luhan juga harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di toilet pada supir itu? Sepertinya tidak.

Lagi, Luhan memejamkan matanya dalam dan singkat, memahami bahwa mengobrol dengan Sehun sekarang tak akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik. Rasanya semua ini sudah mengambil sebagian dari tekadnya.

Jongin benar, Sehun brengsek.

Luhan tak mengatakan bahwa Sehun brengsek, hanya saja itu memang kenyataan.

…

Lima hari telah berlalu dan tak ada lagi kiriman bunga ataupun coklat dari Sehun untuk Luhan.

" _Luhan, aku ingin bertemu denganmu."_ Suara lemas itu berasal dari ponsel.

" _Aku…tidak mau."_

Kira-kira itulah yang Luhan ucapkan lima hari lalu pada suatu pagi yang menyakitkan sepulangnya ia dari Korea.

Sehun mungkin mengira bahwa ketika ia pulang ke apartemen, Luhan tidur lelap dibalik selimut, atau menemukannya di ruang tengah dengan sebuah ponsel. Ia salah, kasurnya rapih dan koper Luhan tidak ada.

Sebelum Luhan pulang, ia menitipkan kunci pada supir Sehun dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak membutuhkan apapun. Dia ini wanita dewasa, memiliki penghasilan sendiri dan mampu untuk membeli tiket penerbangan ke Paris. Lalu kenapa ia harus merajut kesedihannya sendirian di kamar apartemen Sehun sedangkan pria itu bersenang-senang dipesta? Bukan pilihan yang bagus.

Taehyung berulang kali memutar bola matanya malas. "Hidup bukan sebuah cerita dongeng, jika kau kehilangan sepatumu disebuah pesta saat tengah malam, lebih baik kau mabuk."

"Lalu setelah mabuk aku akan mendapatkan kembali sepatuku?"

" Jika seseorang menyakiti hatimu, tonjok mereka dibagian wajah. Serius, tonjok saja mereka dibagian wajahnya. Lalu kau bisa pergi untuk membeli satu cup es krim."

Jihyo memberi peringatan dengan matanya pada Taehyung.

"Taehyung benar." Kata Luhan lemas. Mencubit manisan dari toples kaca.

"Perempuan itu pasti cemburu!"

Lagi, Jihyo selalu membela Sehun.

Ia benar-benar lelah. Beberapa hari ini Luhan berusaha menyibukkan diri agar terhindar dari bayang-bayang pria itu, dan tetap saja gagal ketika ia sampai dirumah.

" _Aku masih memikirkan tentangmu, Sehun."_ kata suara hatinya yang kecil.

"Kau harus menemuinya."

"Apa?" perkataan Jihyo membuat Luhan terkejut. "Tidak mau!"

"Coba saja dulu. Jika dia memang tidak menginginkanmu, tinggalkan. Jangan berlutut untuknya. Dia akan menyesal nanti, lalu berlutut untukmu."

"Tidak."

"Jangan biarkan semuanya berakhir dengan kesalahpahaman. Itu menyakitkan. Bukan hanya kau yang merasa tersakiti, Sehun juga. Jangan biarkan satu alasan menyebabkan sebuah perpisahan, jangan membuat satu orangpun membuat hubungan kalian tumbang."

Jihyo benar.

Tidak ada yang sebaik kata-kata yang diberikan Ibunya. Luhan membulatkan keyakinan. Dia akan pergi menemui Sehun secara langsung.

…

Belum juga bertemu Sehun, ia sudah disulitkan untuk menemukan tempat parkir. Tapi perjuangannya tidak bisa terhalang oleh hanya urusan memarkirkan mobil.

Ini kesekian kalinya Luhan memasuki gedung itu, tapi sekarang rasanya begitu asing dan seperti ada sesuatu yang melekat diujung sepatunya; kenangan akan pemilik gedung itu.

Luhan menuju meja resepsionis, seakan sudah mengenal siapa Luhan, wanita itu tersenyum cerah.

"Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang." Luhan menyapa dengan senyuman, "aku ingin menemui, Oh Sehun. Sekarang."

"Dia tidak bisa menerima siapapun sebelum jam 1, Mam."

"Oh, aku ini.." _masih_ _kekasihnya_? Luhan menggeleng pelan dan menutup mulutnya singkat. "Kalau begitu aku akan memaksa."

Resepsionis itu tersenyum geli, Luhan tidak menemukan apapun yang lucu dari dirinya.

"Aku akan memaksa kalau begitu." Peringatannya lagi dan resepsionis itu hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa, Nyonya Luhan."

Luhan harus bertindak sendiri karena perempuan itu benar-benar tak ingin membantu. Dia bergegas menuju pintu lift.

Seorang petugas keamanan berada disana, tersenyum ramah pada Luhan.

"Apa anda memerlukan bantuan?"

"Lantai sembilan belas tolong."

Pria itu menggeleng, "maaf aku tidak memiliki hak untuk lantai itu selain keadaan darurat."

"Ini keadaan darurat juga."

"Aku harus memanggil orang untuk meretas sistemnya?" Luhan tidak mengerti, " panel keruangan direksi hanya dapat dijangkau oleh kartu yang dimiliki tuan Oh Sehun, Nyonya. Meretas system panel juga membutuhkan sidik jarinya."

"Oh, sial." Gumamnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar. "Dia pantas diacungi jari tengah."

Luhan kemudian berlalu, tidak banyak yang ia dapat lakukan selain menggantungkan semuanya pada takdir.

Teringat sepintas di pikiran Luhan, lelaki itu pernah membawanya keruangan pribadi dilantai sembilan belas. Ketika itu Sehun menempelkan sebuah kartu yang memiliki chip ke samping pintu lift di bagian dalam. Ia benar-benar lupa akan hal itu.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan Luhan?"

Suara Baekhyun membuat Sehun terlonjak dari duduknya, ia hampir melompat karena tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu berada tepat disampingnya dengan beberapa dokumen.

"Tidak."

"Perempuan seperti ponsel. Kami menyukai saat disentuh dan diajak bicara. Tapi ketika kau menyentuh tombol yang salah, kau akan terputus dengan sambungannya."

Awalnya Sehun tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Baekhyun. Ia mencoba mencerna, otaknya itu sangat cerdas. Bahkan ia dapat memecahkan soal-soal logaritma dan aljabar dengan mudah.

Baekhyun mendesis. "Temui wanita itu, Tuan. Sebelum koneksi kalian benar-benar terputus."

Sehun berlari dari kurisnya dan memasuki lift. Ia tidak menginginkan kegagalan hubungannya bersama Luhan.

Wanita itu, Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa tidur dengan baik karena terus memikirkannya.

Sehun membutuhkan mobilnya dengan cepat, jadi ia berlari mengabaikan panggilan dari seorang resepsionis. Tidak ada waktu untuk membicarakan apapun dengannya.

Padahal perempuan itu hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa Luhan baru saja menginjakan kaki di gedung ini.

…

Luhan mengambil laptopnya dari mobil, dia parkir tepat disebuah kafe yang terhalang oleh beberapa gedung dari gedung Hawlett di daerah Dafensé, Paris. — gedung perusahaan milik Sehun.

Ada layanan internet gratis juga, cocok untuk menemaninya dan secangkir kopi Americano. Ia juga lebih memilih tempat duduk yang berada di luar ruangan.

Ponselnya bergetar menerima sebuah pesan, tapi Luhan tidak terlalu tertarik dan memilih tertuju pada laptopnya. Mengatur lokasi jaringan palsu untuk kota Seoul, sedikit penasaran tentang apa yang heboh diperbincangkan di kota kelahirannya.

Dia mengernyit melihat nama yang tak begitu asing, ada foto pria berpose maskulin disana.

" _Oh Jong In. Pria dua puluh tahun ini meraih kesuksesannya dalam waktu yang singkat. Selain memiliki suara emas, lelaki hot ini juga pandai berpose didepan kamera. Para wanita tak bisa menyangkalnya, setuju?"_

Tersenyum geli, ia mengingat senyum berkarisma Jongin yang menurutnya kekanakan. Dia tidak tahu kalau pria itu penyanyi pendatang baru. Artikel tersebut cukup menolongnya.

Dibawah artikel itu ia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan, sebuah foto ketika Sehun menggandeng tangannya di luar gedung tempat pesta ulang tahun Jongin. Kata-kata didalamnya sangat to the point.

" _Oh Se Hun, direksi muda pemilik Hawlett yang memiliki kebangsaan Korea terlihat menggandeng seorang perempuan pada pesta ulang adiknya yang kedua puluh. Sama seperti Sehun, perempuan yang bernama Luhan itu memiliki Ibu yang berasal dari Korea. Perempuan yang merupakan model terkenal di Perancis ini mampu memanah hati Oh Sehun. Selain model terkenal, ayahnya juga digadang-gadang memiliki perusahaan besar di China. Oh Sehun menemukan gadisnya yang juga berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Kami tidak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak gadis dan pria yang patah hati setelah hubungan keduanya tersebar luas."_

Rasanya Luhan agak pusing setelah membaca artikel yang berlebihan itu. Juga, ponselnya yang bergetar menambah emosinya menjadi agak tidak stabil.

Ada tiga pesan disana, dari pengirim yang bernama Sehun. Ia tidak ambil pusing dengan nama kontak pria itu di ponselnya.

Penasaran, Luhan membuka satu persatu isi pesan Sehun.

" _Luhan, sayang. Dimana?"_

Sayang? Luhan jadi penasaran untuk membuka pesan lainnya.

" _Apa kau masih menyukai kalimat ' aku mencintaimu seperti anak kecil gendut yang menyukai kue coklat'? Jawab dengan kata, Ya.."_

Luhan menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum.

" _Pakaianmu akan terlihat lebih bagus jika berada di lantai kamarku."_

Untuk kalimat terakhir, Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya. Dia menggerakan kepala untuk menoleh ke sekeliling, tidak mungkin bahwa lelaki itu tiba-tiba berkomentar tentang pakaian yang ia kenakann tanpa melihatnya lebih dulu.

Luhan menunduk ketika menemukan sebuah pesan lagi.

" _Aku suka menjadi alasan yang membuatmu menunduk menatap ponselmu dan tersenyum."_

Tidak diragukan lagi, pria itu berada disekitarnya.

Bayangan Sehun diantara keramaian mulai mendekat. Ia berjalan kearah Luhan yang terseyum kecut kearahnya, lalu ketika wanita itu memberikan jari tengah untuknya, Sehun tidak terlalu terkejut.

Ia tertawa dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Jadi adikmu belajar itu darimu?"

"Beberapa orang terkadang menginginkan _tos._ Di wajahnya. Dengan sebuah kursi."

"Kau jadi sangat galak. Apa perempuan galak bisa mendesah?"

Luhan menutup laptopnya. "Orang-orang mengatakan semua kejadian memiliki sebuah alasan. Jadi, ketika aku menonjok wajahmu. Ingat, aku memiliki alasan."

"Kamu menggemaskan, Luhan. Bisakah aku memilikimu?"

"Aku seharusnya marah padamu. _Berhenti_ membuatku tersenyum."

Luhan menahan senyumannya. Dia tidak mau dianggap memiliki bipolar disorder, penyakit dengan perubahan mood yang ekstrim.

"Maaf tentang kejadian kau dan Tiffany."

"Kau tau?"

Sehun mengangguk, "petugas kebersihan mendengar kalian dan ia menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Tiffany. Adikku yang memberitahu."

"Sial. Adikku memang tampan."

"Jadi aku bisa mengencaninya?"

"Tuhan, Luhan. Jangan." Sehun menarik napas.

Dari hari ini, Sehun setuju bahwa mengobrol dengan Luhan adalah aktifitas yang menarik. Menyesal ketika ia beranggapan bahwa wanita tak menyukai sikap mengatur dan posesif pria. Luhan justru membutuhkan itu darinya.

Sehun memanggil seorang pelayan. Pria berseragam putih dengan topi biru itu mendekat, siap dengan catatan kecil ditangannya.

"Coklat panas dan marshmellow."Itu minuman kesukaan Sehun.

Pria itu mencatat pesanannya dan berjalan cepat memasuki kafe.

"Kita seperti coklat panas dan marshmellow, kamu panas dan aku menginginkan berada diatasmu."

Dengusan ringan diberikan sebagai respon, " itu terdengar intim." Luhan kembali membuka laptopnya.

"Aku suka hal yang berbau intim."

Mengetik sesuatu di keyboard, Luhan harus memberikan tatapan jengah pada pria berwajah datar setebal aspal itu.

"Pikiranmu kotor."

"Aku tidak memiliki pikiran kotor, aku memiliki imajinasi yang seksi."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu menjadi menyebalkan, _but its really works._ "

…

Setelah belajar dari kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, Sehun menjadi lebih menyebalkan dan berbuat atas kehendaknya sendiri.

Terkadang keposesifan pria itu membuat Luhan pusing. Contohnya, sebagian besar fotografer adalah seorang pria, lalu Sehun akan berada disana menemani Luhan pemotretan hingga selesai.

Dengan tak waras Sehun mengatakan, " bisakah kau berhenti melihat kekasihku?"

Bagaimana mungkin fotografer itu bisa membidik gambar Luhan jika tidak dengan melihatnya.

Atau, pemutusan kontrak Luhan dengan pakaian dalam wanita ternama. Sehun ingin memiliki tubuh kekasihnya itu secara pribadi, salah?

Lalu, hari-hari Luhan hampir dihabiskan di apartemen Sehun ketika Taehyung berada di Seoul untuk liburan musim panas.

Seperti sekarang, ia berdiri di dapur dengan baju kemeja kebesaran Sehun dan sebuah celana dalam hitam. Walaupun Luhan tak pandai memasak, tapi ia tidak pernah gagal akan eksperimennya.

Ada Sehun yang menunggunya di meja makan, tapi mata pria itu mengikuti kemana pantat Luhan pergi.

Tiba-tiba Sehun dibelakangnya, meletakan wajahnya pada bahu Luhan. Sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Mau menjawab soal?"

"Soal apa?"

Sehun meletakan kertas kecil pada meja marmer yang berada disamping kompor.

Membuka kertas yang dilipat itu, Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang tak benar.

Ya, tulisan Sehun memang lumayan bagus, tapi apa yang ia tulis itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya menurut Luhan.

" _Sex with me?_

 _a. yes_

 _b. of course_

 _c. now "_

"Tidak lagi, Sehun!"

"Pakaianmu bisa pergi, tapi tubuhmu bisa tetap tinggal."

"Kau tahu?" Luhan menyeringai di depan Sehun, " komposisi rahasia bersetubuh adalah cinta."

"Aku tahu, mari kita lakukan."

"Kembali ketempatmu atau wajahmu akan berakhir dipenggorengan."

Luhan benar-benar akan menjalani minggu sampai sabtunya untuk meladeni tingkah menyebalkan Sehun.

Lalu ketika sarapan selesai, Sehun akan dengan senang hati menemani Luhan yang sedang mencuci piring dan gelas kotor. Ia suka gadis yang memiliki sifat sederhana, tapi kadang ia terlalu menyanyangi jari-jari lembut Luhan.

Tangannya menyapu rambut yang jatuh diwajah Luhan. "Kau seharusnya membiarkanku menelfon pembantuku untuk sarapan pagi ini. Baby girl."

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun, tapi ini cara yang membuatmu terkesan."

Mengendus hidungnya dihidung Luhan, dia bertanya. "Jadi semuanya untuk membuatku terkesan?"

Luhan menciumnya lembut, "tidak, aku hanya ingin tanganku berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya."

"Aku ingin berkencan denganmu."

"Kedengaran romantis dan sulit untuk menolaknya."

Senyum kebahagiaan adalah hadiah untuk Sehun, dia menghirup aroma Luhan yang memabukan dalam pelukannya.

"Mau mandi bersama?"

…

Sehun menyukai saat-saat dimana ia punya sedikit waktu renggang dari pekerjaanya di kantor, setidaknya itu membuat Luhan selalu ada didekatnya seperti sekarang.

Sehun menunggu Luhan mendekat pada bathube yang dipenuhi busa, dia menyiapkan dua gelas anggur merah pilihan terbaik dan lilin-lilin wewangian bunga lili putih kesukaan Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan masih berdiri didekat pintu, lengkap dengan bathrobenya.

"Kau menatapku?" gumamnya, masih memejamkan mata dengan kepala yang menyender pada sisi bathube.

"Apakah itu petunjuk kearah yang seksual, Nyonya Han?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau melihat aku sedang menatapmu saat kau sedang memejamkan matamu?"

Sehun mendongak dan menatapnya, mata hitam pekat yang membakar. "Aku bisa melihatmu, Baby Girl. Dari pertama saat kau bertemu denganku, aku tak melihat apapun selain kamu."

Luhan melangkah mendekat dan mendengus, "Oh, gombal!"

Ia memasukan satu persatu kakinya, lalu menjatuhkan tubuh dengan pelan diatas Sehun, memunggunginya.

Sehun menegak sedikit anggurnya dan berkata dengan tenang. "Kau tak pernah puas."

"Well, ugh. Kau tampan,seksi, juga milikmu sangat besar."

"Aku senang kau mengaikunya, aku juga sangat kaya."

Melambaikan tangannya pada seluruh ruangan, Luhan mendesis. "Siapa yang peduli? Kau terlalu gila menyimpan mobil sportmu didalam apartemen."

"Sebenarnya aku yang peduli." Mulutnya melengkung.

Tangan Sehun melingkar pada perutnya yang datar dan langsing, mendekapnya seolah-olah hanya dia yang boleh melakukannya.

Matanya menjalar pada bulu tengkuk dari rambut hitam Luhan. Wajah yang terukir sempurna itu terlihat jelas dari sisi samping saat Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun.

Detakan jantung Sehun yang terdengar ditelinga Luhan membuat dirinya gila. Tubuh kecilnya dibawa meringkuk pada kasih sayang tubuh itu.

"Aku tidak mood untuk dirimu sekarang, Tuan Oh Sehun."

Sehun menjalankan jari jemarinya pada perut Luhan, "kalau begitu biarkan aku membuatmu mood."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

Menarik jarinya, Sehun membawa segelas anggur merah untuk Luhan. Wanita itu tak menyadari isi dari gelas yang ia terima.

"Mau mendengar sebuah lelucon?"

"Tidak, kau tidak memiliki daftar lelucon yang baik."

"Setidaknya aku memiliki ribuan daftar mengenai cara membuatmu orgasme."

Meskipun Luhan jengkel, tapi ia cukup terkesan karena pria itu selalu membuatnya terkejut untuk sebuah percakapan.

"Katakan leluconmu."

"Aku butuh kau menjawabnya." Sehun terseyum. "Knock knock?"

Luhan mendongak kebelakang, tangannya masih setia untuk memegangi gelas berisi anggur itu.

Ia menjawab dengan malas. "Who's there?"

"Marry."

Lelucon macam apa itu Sehun? Ugh, Luhan sebenarnya malas untuk meladeni.

"Marry who?" jawabnya lagi.

"Marry me?"

 _Marry?_

Tunggu,

 _Marry me?_

Sehun merebut gelas anggur itu dari tangannya, membawa dasar gelas itu tepat didepan mata. Luhan membelalak, ada sebuah cincin disana dan ia baru menyadari itu sekarang.

Perasaannya bagaikan bom waktu yang siap meledak, tidak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi selain menampakkan wajah yang memerah. Luhan memeluk tubuh Sehun, tidak peduli payudaranya terjepit sekalipun.

Luhan mengernyit, "Kau keras dibawah sana, apa itu termasuk kedalam rencana saat melamarku?"

Momen romantis itu efektif hancur seketika.

.

.

.

THE END.

.

.

.

Hehehehe!

Sebenarnya, FF ini mau dipost untuk natal. Tapi waktu itu masih liburan bareng keluarga,sebenarnya sekarang juga masih sih. Heheheu. /bacot

Bukannya update malah post oneshoot! Ya, aku harus mengakui sepertinya aku lebih nyaman dengan Fic oneshoot dan ada kemungkinan juga untuk bikin sequel jika moodku baik.

Kenapasih hampir seluruh Fic yg di post latarnya di luar negeri, kenapa bukan di Korea? Guys, aku ini kpop yang baru menetas, belum terlalu banyak tahu tentang Korea. Kan bisa google? Yes, tepat sekali. Tapi aku masih nyaman dengan ide yg sebelumnya, mungkin Fic selanjutnya aku usahakan memiliki latar tempat di Korea. Tapi gak janji. Heuheu. /hajar

So, give me a review?


End file.
